Thrill
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Kurt wakes up to Sebastian taking him from behind while they are spooning. (prompt)


**So hi!**

**It's 23.26, I don't know what time it is there, but I've filled this prompt in my tumblr ask and I'm posting it here :3 It's for hunterclaringstan, sorry it took me so much honey! Hope this doesn't suck! Let me know if it does though haha**

Kurt feels a bit as if his sleep is bothered by something. He doesn't know what's making him scowl or what's making his belly warm, or what's making him press back a little, he just knows that it feels much more pleasant than something bothering you in your sleep should actually feel like. When it starts burning a little more inside him, hard and rude, Kurt opens his eyes, and he's already moaning in pleasure on instincts.

He tilts his head over his shoulder and finds himself staring at Sebastian, tongue out of his mouth in a gesture that expresses his momentarily efforts, and his fingers resting on Kurt's right side, the one that isn't pressed against the mattress. Sebastian is just a few inches away from his body and _oh_, he's thrusting into him, making his eyes go wide open for a few seconds, before Kurt can really focus on what's happening.

"Sebastian ..." He mutters, lost in a sudden hot pleasure, unable to get even mad at him; he's pleased when Sebastian lifts his head and looks away from their waists, tightly pressed together, to look into his eyes, like he's been caught in the act of doing something wrong. "What are you doing?" Kurt asks, inhaling deeply and pushing his waist back just a little to allow Sebastian's cock to fill him up again and wrapping it in his warmth, moaning lowly.

"Sorry ..." Sebastian murmurs darkly and he really _looks_ like he's sorry, but Kurt can't really believe him, not when he feels Bas's still moving inside him, slowly, in and out. "I had a dream and woke up hard ... I had to ..."

"Yeah ..." Kurt whispers at that, pushing his hips back and smirking when Sebastian growls at the movement, grabbing his hips possessively. "You had to and _still_ have to." He adds, feeling the hold on his hips tightening at the statement.

"Oh, you like that?" Sebastian asks, and Kurt knows that it's because they know little about each other by now. They just had sex for the first time last night, after months of mutual insults (and some hidden flirting between them), so they know very little about each other's sexual preferences and kinks, or whatever. "Like … waking up with something big filling your gorgeous ass?" He asks, leaning towards to bite gently on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt is a little surprised by the way Sebastian manages to be so tough and delicate at the same time. It's such a new experience for him and it turns him on, of course it does; but it also makes him feel good, it's something that surely doesn't happen with all the guys one has sex with. Not that there're many on Kurt's list anyway.

"I could get used to this ..." He whispers to Sebastian, staying still while Sebastian is starting to fuck him, slowly.

"Yes?" Sebastian asks amused, brushing a kiss right when he has just bitten Kurt's soft skin. "I could get used to fuck you too, you know ..." He draws a line with his drool, from shoulder to neck, while he licks the skin along Kurt's jaw. "You're so fucking tight ..."

"You like it?" Kurt asks, but he isn't really sure about what he's actually saying. As long as Sebastian is still buried inside him, hard and huge, and shifts like this, he doesn't care at all. "Bet I'm too tight for you ..." He chuckles with his clear natural voice, pressing his eyelids together slightly, completely relaxed and stretched around him.

"Nothing's too tight for me ..." Sebastian replies immediately, but his voice is broken with pleasure. He tugs forcefully at Kurt's hips and begins to fuck him faster, until his nails press into Kurt's skin, scratching it toughly. "_Fuck_." He groans, however, a few seconds later. "You might actually be too tight ..."

Kurt laughs again.

"And here I thought you just wanted to cuddle me in my sleep." He jokes, pushing back his hips, grinning proudly when Sebastian sighs, rolling his eyes. "You just wanted to fuck me while I was sleeping ..."

"Hmmm." Sebastian says, moaning in disappointment when Kurt shifts forward, making his cock slide out of his perfect ass at the movement. "It wasn't specifically in my plans, but ..."

He stops when Kurt gets up fast, knees on the bed, and lifts his eyebrows while he's arching his back to lean on Sebastian's body and take his thick cock into his mouth. Sebastian can't help but startle at the hot wetness that surrounds him, but still he doesn't understand what's a blowjob for right now, when he was fucking Kurt's ass so good.

When Kurt has sucked him only a few times and then he's getting up, leaving his dick with a 'pop', Sebastian realizes that his intentions are very different form a blow job, and he grins brightly.

"And here I thought I was the one who had bad intentions ..." He murmurs back, pleased, and he stares at Kurt's legs shifting to surround his body and a hand grabbing his dick. Kurt pumps it only for a moment before resting it against his already loosened hole.

His blue eyes are wide open now and he looks like he's completely awake, and they meet Sebastian's while he goes down, in one single strong thrust.

"Fuck, baby," Sebastian rolls his eyes and closes them, immediately leaning his hands to place them on Kurt's hips to make him move, "This is such a great idea, a _brilliant_ idea ..."

Kurt laughs again, feeling free and perfect with Sebastian, happy and light. He lifts on his knees slowly until he holds in just the head of Bas's cock, and then he goes down, one strong push, moaning back at Sebastian's pleas.

"Like that, babe ..." Sebastian whines, shifting his hand to pump Kurt's hard dick into his fist. "Fuck me like that, Kurt, faster ..." He babbles, half-closed eyes as Kurt begins to become more and more familiar with the movement. He lifts up again and then fucks himself down on Sebastian's dick, sighing in pleasure and biting his lower lip until it becomes red and swollen.

"I bet waking me up before you fuck me doesn't sound that bad now ..." Kurt mutters, bending and stretching along Sebastian's body to reach his mouth.

Without even answering, Sebastian captures his mouth in a hungry kiss, tongues and teeth and a few groans muffled between their mouths, as he brings his hands up to Kurt's ass and squeezes his asscheeks between his fingers, beginning to dictate the tempo of Kurt's movements.

Kurt's dick rubs on his abdomen as they move together and _fuck_, Sebastian _loves_ this. Kurt is shamelessly moaning into his mouth, loud, desperate and needy, just like he does in his dreams (Sebastian's not very willing to admit that he has often dreamed about having sex with Kurt, because _that wouldn't be true_. Maybe).

He can't even choose what to focus on because on the one hand, Kurt wraps him in his heat, fucks himself on him, he takes it so well that he seems like he's made for that, but his ass is so perfect, squeezed between Sebastian's long fingers; it's the best anti-stress he's ever tried; and then there's his mouth, these lips that are soft and swollen from the way Sebastian is sucking on them - first the lower lip, hard, then the upper one, more gently - and they taste like the most beautiful things in the world all together – they're sweet, fresh, they're _bewitching_ him and forcing him to look for more.

When their tongues brush together, a little superficially, missing the touch more often than actually licking one another - not that he cares that much of course - Sebastian presses his fingers on Kurt's asscheeks until he's leaving the mark of his nails and then thrusts up into him, making Kurt bump along his dick until he begins to feel the pleasant warmth inside, torpid and urgent, this awesome feeling of _almost _striking him deeply.

However, Kurt must have got it (or, perhaps, he's in the same situation) because he slips away quickly from him, forcing Sebastian to give an upward thrust in a vacuum.

"Honey?" Sebastian asks, simply worried about his aching cock, as he tilts his head to look over and try to understand what Kurt's doing.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Kurt says fast, looking down at him, like he doesn't want Sebastian to think that he might leave him like this, painful and hard against his abdomen.

Sebastian throws his head back again, biting his lower lip because Kurt likes to surprise him and he doesn't mind the idea at all.

He's just a boy, isn't it?

This isn't about _Kurt_.

It's just about a boy that _happens_ to be Kurt.

Sebastian doesn't really care about his gay face as long as he keeps doing stuff like that (though, well, okay, his eyes turn dark blue when he talks dirty and they're beautiful, but Sebastian isn't noticing, not at all).

"It's such a _brilliant_ idea, Kurt." He murmurs and he doesn't even care about the fact that he hasn't bottomed with anyone else lately. He just wants to have fun and Kurt is so outgoing right down that this seems like it's going to be a lot of fun.

"Tell me something new maybe ..." Kurt obviously makes fun of him and lowers his mouth down Sebastian's torso, tracing a long trail of kisses along his chest. He can almost count Sebastian's ribs with his mouth and Sebastian is shivering with his body against the mattress because Kurt can't stop for a few kisses at this point, seriously.

He just wants him to do what he said.

Anything else comes to be an unnecessary detail.

"Kurt, just … fuck me." He says needy and Kurt lifts his gaze from the point where he's kissing him.

"I should wait until you fall asleep." He teases him with a playful tone of voice - or, at least, Sebastian hopes so, because he doesn't even want to think for a second that Kurt might be seriously about this - before sliding a hand between their bodies and wrap his fingers around their leaking cocks. He leans his own carefully sliding between Bastian's legs, grabbing them with his other hand to arch them a little and placing the tip of his dick against Sebastian's hole.

He looks up at him, straight in the eyes with lust filling his own. Yet, despite this, Kurt still looks pretty damn adorable, especially with his messy hair down his forehead. It might be though to admit it, but when he's just woken up, Kurt is one of most handsome boys Sebastian has ever seen.

"You should try and fall asleep now, I swear it's not pleasant at all ..." Kurt giggles and pushes into him. The sudden burning sensation that Sebastian feels is just fucking divine. It hurts a bit, but it's too much of a pleasure and he can't even describe the blazing fire that makes him close his eyes and feel deeply lost into Kurt, in every possible way.

He feels his cock throbbing against his belly and well, Kurt's idea might also delay a bit the end of this sexual game, but this doesn't mean he's going to last for too long anyway. He feels the ache, the need to let go, since he has been stopped when he was so close. Kurt knows that, of course.

"Hmmm." He moans weakly while pushing into Bas, sinking in a cautious and slow tempo, and Sebastian feels thicker and bigger than he had thought. Well, he wasn't too sober the first time, tonight, and he had been too caught up in his desire to notice the details. "You're tight, so tight-Bas ..." He groans, drawing back a little to pull away almost completely from his body, until Sebastian is wrapped around the head of his dick only.

"Too tight for you, Kurt ..." He teases. "I bet you've never tried anything better ..." He's provoking and Kurt pushes hard into him, going down in one firm thrust. An excellent response according to Sebastian, it's exactly what he wanted.

"I've tried so _much_ better ..." Kurt tries to make it sound convincing, but the truth is that his voice proves his momentarily pleasure. Sebastian can clearly see what compliment lies behind the joke.

Kurt's hand slips on his abdomen and he shifts Sebastian's legs a little clumsily to pull them on his shoulders. Sebastian tries not to laugh because it's really fun to watch when Kurt takes control, but he's too stunned by sleep to laugh and then ... then he realizes that it's the first time in his entire life that he actually wants to laugh during sex.

And it's not even to make fun of him, _crap_.

He feels a warm wave filling his chest and his smile disappears when his eyes suddenly meet Kurt's. The gaze they share is deep, makes Sebastian want to shout things that he has never screamed in bed before, and he occasionally looks away from these stunning sapphires only to be distracted from his mouth.

He doesn't know what it is that he's feeling, while Kurt's still thrusting inside him, this thing that makes him able to focus more on his blue eyes – deep blue from pleasure now – rather than the building orgasm getting closer and closer.

Kurt looks like he's really trying, but Sebastian is too distracted by this brand new feeling to give him credit for that. He feels like he wants to smile, laugh, cry but everything he manages to do right now is taking Kurt deep inside him.

He barely realizes he's coming on his belly, heavy eyelids and hot cheeks, because he's too lost into Kurt's eyes. He blinks a few times, relaxing against the mattress while Kurt is still fucking him, strong and fast, and then he closes his eyes, before he's collapsing right on Sebastian's chest.

He feels Kurt's breath caressing his skin and must use all the strength he has not to wrap him into a hug. Not that he's never hugged someone during sex, but it's still unusual for him and this time he feels like the _desire_ of doing it is what makes it so different.

They just spend a few seconds like this, brushing together in silence, and then Kurt is laughing on his chest, cheerful and light as Sebastian should too.

He can't feel this way.

He likes fucking, he's always liked it, but this time it feels as if he's _amused_ right now.

It's strange and frightening (Well, as frightened as the proud Sebastian Smythe can feel of course).

" 's been nice ..." Kurt murmurs against his skin, moving back just a little. He leans forward to kiss Sebastian's neck and then finally Sebastian gives in.

Before he can control it, his arms are wrapping around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him to keep him close.

"Yeah ..." Sebastian whispers lowly, feeling as if a sudden flock of butterflies has suddenly decided to invade his fucking stomach. He feels Kurt moving his waist slightly and then he's looking at Sebastian with a smile on his lips and his right cheek pressed on Bastian's chest.

Sebastian feels as if he's melting and he can't even figure out what the hell it is exactly that he's feeling. Still, he thinks that he's better for him if Kurt just doesn't notice.

"Let's go back to sleep, okay?" He whispers and when he sees Kurt smiling - when he recognizes this cute little spark in his eyes that surely means something like 'of course we're going to sleep, you woke me up to fuck me, you idiot' - his back gets hit by a thrill at the awareness of being able to understand what Kurt wants to say just by looking into his eyes.

"I guess you owe me that." Kurt murmurs and he's already resting back on his chest.

Sebastian holds him closer and rests his face through Kurt's soft hair, trying not to think about the feeling that is invading him right now, the way his muscles are constricting.

He has never felt like this before.

Maybe it's because he has never felt anything _with Kurt _before.


End file.
